Dakota in Wonderland
by LiarsVampsAndFairytales
Summary: About Cora's second daughter and her adventures in Wonderland. Adventures filled with love, betrail and choices.
1. Chapter 1

"_Boy when you think happiness._

_I hope you think that little white dress._

_Think of my head on your chest._

_And my old faded bleu jeans._

_I hope you think of me"_

_-Taylor Swift, Tim McGraw_

"Now remember, smile Dakota"my mother said. I nodded and smiled. "Good" she said and took my head in her hands. "It's a very important night, tonight" She smiled at me and said "Have fun". She walked out. I looked at myself in the huge mirror in my room. I wasn't short, but I also wasnt tall. I was wearing the dress for the ball tonight. The masquarete ball, everyone in Wonderland was talking about it. I was wearing a white dress with a corset top and a sweetheart neckline. On my wraist lay a shiny silver belt with a heart on the left side. From under the heart two thin shiny silver ropes fell down over my long white laced skirt. On my chest lay a beautiful silver heartvormed necklace, but you could bearly see it because of my hair. Some of my bright red hair was pined up behinde my head, but most of it fell losly around my face. I smiled in the mirror. I was told I was pretty, but I didnt believe it. I didnt wanted be, I wanted to be normal. Because nothing in my life was normal. I was a princess, the princess of hearts. That was why I was excidet for the ball, masquarde means anonymus. And for me it ment a chance to be normal. A chance to be someone else. It was also a way to get out of the castle, my mom never allowed me too. She said it was to dangarous, that she had to much enimies. I knew my hair color would get noticed. Not many people have bright red hair. Luckly no one knew I had it. since I had never been outside the castle. Everybody knew I excisted, but nobody really knew me. I was happy they didnt, it gave me a chance to be normal. Just for one night. That reminded me of something, I walked to my closet and opend the bottem drawer. I pushed aside some dresses and picked up my mask. It was a simple white laced mask. I was thin so it only covert the space around my eyes. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. My bedroom door opened "You're carrage is ready, princess" one of my moms survents said. I frowned, why didnt Lucy pick me up like usual? "Where is Lucy?" I asked. "She is known to be your survent, princess. For your own safety we have to keep your true idenity a secret. Lucy will be back tomorrow" the survent explained. I nodded and followed him out. My very First night out of the castle and it would probelly be my last.

The ball was exectly what I expected. People where dancing, laughing. I stood silently in the corner, watching. Most people would've found that boring, but for me it was perfect. I enjoyed watching the people, listening to the Music. There where lots of diffrent people here, but they all had one thing in comen. They where all careless, free. I was looking around when I noticed someone walking up to me. It was a guy, I could see he was around my age. He walked up to me with a certaincy I wish I had. "Hey" He said when he was at me. "Hi". He looked at me with a half smile on his face. "Can I have this dance?" he said as he held out his hand. I took his hand, "Yes" I said and he let me to the dancefloor. I glanced back at my guards. A new song just started to play and we danced. We danced untill I had to go home, back to the castle. Back to the lonleyness.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Twisted insanity._

_Fallen humanity._

_All I want is some __tranquility"_

_-Selena Gomez (whiplash) _

The next morning I woke up with a strange feeling of happiness. I looked around and saw Lucy was already working in my room. I watched her while she gracefully walked around, cleaning up the mess I made. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing her working clothes, a black and red dress. "You know you don't have to wear that dress for me, right?" I said.

She looked up. "Good, you're awake" she said. "And I'm wearing this because your mother has guests today and she wants us to be there as well".

I was a bit surprised to be honest. My mother never wanted me around when there where guests. The less people knew about me, the saver I was. At least that's what she told me. "Who is coming?" I asked curiously.

"The white queen and her son. They're here for a peace offering, or something like that" Lucy answered.

I nodded, now I understood why my mother wanted me there. She wanted me to see her win.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I picked out a simple red dress. "Should I wear this one?" I asked Lucy.

Lucy smiled "You'll look wonderful."

Later the day the guests arrived and me and Lucy had to come downstairs. She was wearing her uniform and I the simple red dress I picked out. My hair was tight up in a bright red braid. "You look beautiful" my mom said as she walked to us.

"Thanks mom" I said a little insecure.

My mom smiled and walked away. Lucy and I followed her. I sat down in one of the seats in the living room, but Lucy stayed standing next to me. Like the protocol ordered her to do. I hated it more than she did.

I looked at her, then at the guards in the room. They where there in case this was all a trick from the white queen.

The door opened and of the guards walked in. "Your guests have entered the Kingdome. They will be here in a few minutes." He said.

The guard walked out again and I looked at my mother. I could see she was excited about this. My mother looked back at me and smiled. I suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right, that my mother was up to something. I slightly shook my head, banishing the toughed from my mind. No, my mother was a sweet mother. She wouldn't do anything bad, right? Most of Wonderland seem to think she was evil. But she wasn't, at least not to me. And not even to Lucy and she was a servant! Well to me she was more than a servant. She was my only and best friend.

Minutes later our guest arrived. The white queen entered the room first, she was exactly how I imagined her to be. She had a pale skin, long blond hair and she was kind of short. Her face looked sweet with big blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a corset top with a big skirt. She walked more gracefully then I had ever seen someone walk.

Behind her entered her son, he looked about my age. He frowned a bit when he saw me.

"Hey" he said and then I suddenly realized it. He was the boy from the ball!


	3. Chapter 3

"_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here. Right now._

_And life in it forever" _

_-Suzanne Collins, catching fire._

_.._

"This war had to end, it has already taken to many lives." The white queen said.

I glanced at my mom, her face blank, emotionless. She looked back at me as if she could feel me watching her.

"Why don't we continue this conversation in private?" my mom said to the white queen.

Lucy and I looked at each other, I had already told her the prince was the guy from the bal, just by looks.

"Why don't we show the prince our beautiful rose garden?" she suggested.

Seriously?! The rose garden?! She couldn't have picked a more romantic place!

"That sounds lovely" the prince said. "And please, call me Romeo."

We where awkwardly standing in the rose garden, me, Lucy and Romeo.

Lucy looked at the both of us, her eyes looked old and wise. I suddenly realized I didn't know how old Lucy was. She had been there since I was born, she was like a second mom to me.

She was older than me, but younger then my mother. I guessed her age around 30ish.

"I'm leaving you two alone for a little while, I have work to do" Lucy said.

My eyes widened a bit and I looked at her. Lucy looked back with her 'trust me' look.

She walked away and I glanced at Romeo. He was smiling at me.

He walked over to me and brushed my hair with his hand and played around with it between his fingers.

He was very close to me. I looked at him and for a few seconds, we stood there. Silently.

"I remember you from the ball, you where that girl, right?" he said.

I nodded slightly, I could feel I was blushing. He smiled at me.

"I've been looking for you since that night, I had figured it would be easy to find a girl with bright red hair. But I hadn't known she was hiding in a castle"

"I wasn't… hiding" I said quickly.

"Well, I'm glad I found you anyway." We both smiled.

We stood very close to each other, our lips almost touched.

"Dakota!" I heard someone scream, it was Lucy. She gave us a strange look and I realized me and Romeo where still standing very close to each other. I quickly took a step back.

"Your mother wants you back inside the castle, the peace offering wasn't exepted. They are our enemies again" Lucy said.

I looked at Romeo, I didn't want to go.

"Dakota, now!" Lucy said.

I turned around to walk away, Romeo grabbed my arm softly.

"I know where to find you now" he said sweetly. "And I will see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

_Don't forget__That we run_

_Run away from__Town__  
__Don't forget__To look back__  
__In that gold memories_

_-Royal Jelly (Run to the hills)_

That night I heard little rocks tapping against my window. I frowned a bit and decided to take a look.

I sneaked out of bed and opened the window, which was also the door to my balcony, and opened it.

I stepped onto the balcony, looked down and saw Romeo standing there.

"Dakota" he said softly. "Do you want to go to town with me?"

I smiled. "I'll be right there"

I had changed clothes from my night wear to a simple, long sleeved grey dress.

I silently walked downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up. I glanced at the guard who was guarding the door. I whispered a sleeping spell and he quickly fell asleep. I sneaked passed him and walked towards Romeo.

"Hey, red head" Romeo greeted me.

"hi"

I shivered, it was colder then I had toughed.

"Are you cold?" Romeo asked.

"A little"

Romeo put off his jacket and pulled it around me.

We walked out of the garden and to town, for the very first time.

That night we went to town, acting like normal villagers. We went to a pub and danced, talked and laughed. I felt normal, loved. I felt happy. I realized that, back in the castle, I never was truly happy.

At some point dawn came around, it was my clue to go home. So the two of us walked back. Before we were at the gates Romeo looked deeply into my eyes. Both of us stood still. He leaned closer to me.

He kissed me softly and laid his hands on my waist. The kiss was everything. It was like a whole new world opened for me. New opportunities, freedom.

He slowly pulled back from the kiss and held me tightly for a little while.

"I must return home" I whispered.

When I sneaked back into the house, my mom was waiting for me.

"Where have you been Dakota?" She asked. Her voice sounded angrily. She never was angry at me, but she clearly was now.

She looked different, like the people saw her, I realized. She looked like she actually could cut someone's head off. I had never seen her like this, she scared me.

"O… out" I said with a tiny voice.

My mom sighed and looked at me even more angrily.

"Don't lie to me Dakota"

She glanced at the guards and they were closing up on me. She was making them… I didn't know exactly but, I knew it wouldn't be good.

I ran away, dodging the guards that tried to grab me. I ran over the gardens and through the rose garden. I ran into the servants house and opened a random door.

It was a room full of hats, a perfect place to hide. I ran inside and hid behind a big pile of hats. I noticed one man in the middle of the room, he frowned a bit when he saw me.

The guards ran into the room.

"Have you seen the princess, hatter?"they asked the man. "The queen is searching for her."

The man glanced at me.

I moved my finger to my lip, signing him to keep quit, hoping he would.


	5. Chapter 5

_There's a prison in my mind.__  
__And the bars are gonna break.  
I'm as mad as__ a__hatter._

_-Megadeth (99 ways to die)_

_"I __have not seen the princess, gentleman" the guy said, looking back at the guards. The guards ran out and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were gone the guy looked at me. "Thank you" I said._

_"You're welcome, majesty"_

_"Dakota, just Dakota."_

_He laughed. "Well then, just Dakota, I am Jefferson."_

_I looked at Jefferson, he had wild brown hair, he looked a tiny bit crazy. But it is Wonderland, everyone is crazy here. He gave me a strange look. "If you don't mind me saying Dakota, you seem to be nothing like your family." I got up and wiped the dust of my dress._

_"You can hide here for a while if you want to"_

_I smiled and walked to him, he got back to work, making hats. I sat down on a empty chair next to him, he glanced at me. I noticed his eyes had this beautiful blue color, like the ocean. He smiled and got back to working, I watched him. He worked quickly, creating beautiful hats. Once he was done with a hat he sat it on the ground and twisted it. When he did it for the third time I finally asked "Why are you doing that? Twisting the hats."_

_"I must get it to work."_

_"Get what to work?"_

_Jefferson looked at me, his eyes suddenly sadden. He told me he came from another realm, that he used to be able to portal between realms with a magical hat, that an evil queen had tricked him to get here and now he couldn't come back to his home, to his daughter. "And that queen" he said. "is your sister."_

_I laughed "I don't have a sister."_

_"Yes, you do. Her name is Regina and trust me, you don't want to meet her. But you… you are different from her and different from your mother. You are good, pure." He smiled and said "You are the kind of girl I want my daughter to grow up to be." I smiled at him, because I knew it was the biggest compliment he could give and because I knew he meant it. I heard guards running around in the distance and sighed. "I must go back and face my mother" I said._

_"Dakota…" Jefferson said. "If you ever need to hide again, you can come here anytime"_

_"Thank you" I smiled and got up. Before I walked out I gave him a quick hug. "Like really thank you." I said as I walked out the room to face my mothers rage._


	6. Chapter 6

"_Locked up tied__ like I would never feel again._

_Stuck in some kind of love prison and threw away the keys"_

_-Demi Lovato (unbroken)_

**Chapter 6**

The castle ground looked extinct, almost like the guards gave up but I knew my mother better than that. She wouldn't give up, she never did. Wind blew softly in my hair, it was cold outside. Autumn leafs crunched under my feet, they colored the world into red and brown. The normally so brightly colored garden looked saddened. The heart shape entrance of the palace rose up in front of me. Is swallowed hard and opened the door. Guards immediately rushed to me and grabbed my arms. They dragged me to my mother, I didn't fought back. My mother looked at me, her eyes hardened. "Dakota, dear. I tried to give you freedom, a good home and privacy. But you showed disloyalty by running off to town, with Romeo of all people"

I looked down at the floor, black and white. Like the way my mother saw the world. Then I looked back up at my mother, I had tasted freedom when I was with Romeo and it had strengthen me. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked her.

My mother looked at me the way she looked at her servants, like she was better than me. I had seen servants looking away from that look, they were scared of her. But I wasn't afraid, not anymore. I looked back at her, straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear" my mother said but I saw in her eyes that she didn't. once again her guards closed up to me and grabbed my arms. They took me to the highest tower in the castle and locked the door. It was a small room, the air was cold in it. Against the wall stood a small field bed with a red blanket on it. The room had a small closed window with no balcony or way to open it of course. The room looked nothing different from a jail cell. I shivered in the cold air so I picked up the red blanket and wrapped it around me, the color of my hair almost disappeared in the similarity with the blanket. I sat down on the cold hard ground with my back against the wall. After a little while the door opened, Lucy stood there. "Princess… I got you a way out, be ready when twilight comes. Romeo will be waiting for you."

Lucy left again, leaving me alone me alone in the cold. She didn't have a choice and I didn't want her to risk my mother finding out, because I could only imagine what my mother would do to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend"_

_-William Blake_

Romeo and I just went to town, nothing special really. But it was perfect to me. I was happy, but that happiness soon vanished when I came home, I wasn't sure if I could ever be happy again…

My mother was sitting in my cell when I arrived there, Lucy was with me. She had the keys and I needed someone to open the door. My eyes widened when I was my mother, she looked disappointed. Her eyes moved to Lucy as if she just noticed Lucy was there. Her eyes narrowed, her face hardened and she looked mad. No, not mad, evil. She stood up and walked towards us, Lucy pushed me behind her. Protecting me with her own body. "Dakota" she whispered. "whatever is about to happened. You'll always be my daughter at heart and I am proud of you." She held my hand tightly. Mother looked at us, I knew she heard what Lucy just told me. She looked at Lucy "You are not her mother, you are a servant, a nobody. Easy to replace and you made Dakota run away. This. Is. Your. Fault." Mother quickly removed to last few inches between her and Lucy. She reached into Lucy's chest and took out her heart. Lucy gasped and fell to the ground. "No!" I heard myself scream as I kneeled down next to her. "This is for the best, dear." My mother said as she started to crush Lucy's heart. Lucy's eyes teared up as she looked at me, than the life in them fated away. I looked up at my mother, just to see her wiping the dust from her hand. "She didn't deserved this!" I screamed at her. I got up and ran towards my mother. Before I could reach her, she threw me against the wall with magic. Branches came out of the wall and bound themselves around me. I couldn't move. I looked angrily at my mother, then down at Lucy's body. Tears rolled down my face. Lucy was wearing her servants dress, her long brown hair hang loosely around her face. The sunlight beamed down on her, making it look like she had a halo. She was an angel, that is how I would always remember her. I felt tears of pain and lost falling down. She was the one thing in the world I could always count on to be there for me. The one person I knew would always catch me. And now she was gone, forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_The story might seem weird from here and you will must like not understand. But I promise you it will all be explained! So please don't give up on this story 3. And keep the reviews and theories coming!_

_Xxx_

**Chapter 8**

_I found myself, in wonderland.__  
__Get back on my feet the ground.__  
__Is this real?__  
__Is this pretand?_

_-Avril Lavigne (Alice)_

Lucy stood in front of me, her skin was pale. She laid her hand on mine she felt as cold as ice. Her hazel eyes looked sweetly. "I'm proud of you, my daughter" she said. Beautiful white wings spread behind her back, she flew up. "I'll always be proud of you" she said, than she flew out of reach. The world darkened around me when she was gone, but there was a light in the distance. I walked towards it, trying to reach it. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to it. I took one more step and fell down. I kept falling, but not landing any were. Shapes and figures were all around me, they flashed by. Hands came out to save me, but I couldn't reach them. Then suddenly I fell on the ground, I heard my foot crack. I couldn't get up. I looked up and saw my mother. She was sitting on a golden throne, she looked down at me. "You should've listened to me, dear." She said as huge flames rose up next to me. They burned me, I screamed.

Through the fire I saw my mother disappearing. The fire kept burning me, I but my lip. A drop of blood welled up in my mouth, I swallowed it away. Suddenly it felt like I was falling again. The fire looked even higher, the ground bigger and the golden throne as big as a castle. It was either that or I became really short really fast. I looked at the fire that once burned me. It was all around me, like a solid red wall. Red and orange all around me, then I saw a bit of green, portal green. I blinked a couple of times to be sure if it was real. I slowly walked to it, hear of the fire around me reached me. There really was a portal in the middle of the fire, like a door, a way out. I looked at the portal, took a deep breath and jumped in.

I landed in a familiar world, the only world I knew, Wonderland. I was somewhere at the edge of the kingdom. Before me a long yellow path, around me high grass. On the ground lay an apple, _eat me_ was carved into it. I picked it up and spun it around in my hands. I looked back, the portal was gone. There was only a looking glass. I looked down at the apple, hesitating. I heard of sleeping curses before and I was here alone, no one to wake me up. I took a bite anyway and rose up. I grew up really fast. I looked at the apple in my hand, it was so small I couldn't even read the words on it anymore. I looked around, I was normal sized again. I noticed a blue smoking caterpillar sitting there. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Dakota."

"THE Dakota?"

"I think so…"

"No… you are not nearly Dakota…"

I frowned, I knew who I was! I sighed and started walking down the yellow path. I walked until I heard a voice behind me. "Dakota, wait. I need to bring you to someone." The voice said. I turned around and I saw a white rabbit in a blue jacket. He was holding a watch. "Come on, we're late" he said as he hopped away, I followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good girl you always had to be._

_-Demi Lovato (let it go)_

**Chapter 9**

The white rabbit brought me to something that looked like a tea party. "We have something to discuss" he said.

"Your destiny" I heard a familiar voice say behind me, Jefferson. I turned around and smiled at him. "Jefferson!" I screamed happily. He laughed "You remind me of Grace when you do that"

"Thank you, but why did you bring me here?"

"Because you're the Dakota of the prophecy of course"

"The prophecy?"

"Yes. You're going to be one to defeat the queen of hearts"

"But, I…"

Suddenly we heard a bunch of horses coming closer to us. "The queens guards" Jefferson said as he took a cup of tea from the table, he handed it to me "Drink" he said. I did what he told me and took a zip. The tea cup fell out of my hands and fell apart on the table. Drops of tea splattered us. I felt like I was falling again, I was shrinking. I looked at Jefferson, he looked like a giant to me. Jefferson smiled slightly, "Now hide" he said. Again I did what he told me, I trusted him. I hid under one of the napkins that lay on the table and peeked under it. I saw my mother's guards closing up, when they arrived one of them got of his horse, "Good evening, gentleman" he said. "The queen's daughter has escaped the castle. She has betrayed our beloved queen in many ways and now is seen as a treasurer and a bandit. Any tips leading to her arrest will be rewarded with gold."

"We have not seen her, Sir" Jefferson said. The guard narrowed his eyes, but then turned around and got on his horse. He and the other guards drove off. I threw the napkin of me and looked at Jefferson. Somehow I knew that I was going to be the one to bring my mother down. And I also knew just the person who could help me, because I knew I needed help. I turned around and looked fiercly at Jefferson. "Get me to the white queen" I said. "I have a mission to complete."

Jefferson smiled, he gave me another _eat me_ apple. I took a bite am immediately got back to my normal size. I jumped off the table and Jefferson and I started our way to the white queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_-Taylor Swift (Safe & Sound)_

The white queen's palace was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. It rose up in front of us as we walked through the royal garden. White flowers surrounded the grey path we were walking on. Butterfly's flew around the place, everything was in complete peace and harmony. The guards smiled politely as we walked by, they kept an eye on us. But they didn't arrest us, like my mother did to strangers. I looked to my side, to Jefferson. He held onto my hand, squeezing it encouraging. I knew this was the right thing to do, not for me. But for the Kingdome. I knew that after I took down my mother, I would be the one to take the throne. To rule the Kingdome, I wasn't sure if I was ready for that kind of responsibility yet. I took a deep breath, we were at the door of the palace. After the times that Romeo came to my balcony, it was finally time for me to come to him. I knocked on the door, a guard opened "Can I help you?" he asked, I could see he was surprised to have a visitor. "I'm here to see the white queen and her son" I said. "Tell Romeo that Dakota is here and needs his help." The guard nodded and opened the door even more. "Please come in and take your friend with you" he said and so we did. The welcome hall was a beautiful big hall in all shades of white. The room was round and multiple doors let to it. It was completely silent, but not a cold silence. Just silent. Except Jefferson, the guard and I the room was completely empty. "I'll get the prince for you" the guard said and he left through one of the doors. Jefferson looked at me "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I took a deep breath before I answered "Yes."

A few minutes later Romeo came through one of the doors. He smiled as he saw me, he walked up to me. "Dakota" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me quickly. "I heard you mother is searching for you, of course you can stay here!"

"That's not what I came for. I.. I want to defeat her, not for me. But for the people she has been suppressing for so long. They need to be able to be free." Romeo frowned a little but I continued talking. "I know her weaknesses and how to defeat her. I have a plan and I need your help."

"Okay… what is the plan?"

I explained the plan to him. He nodded, as did Jefferson who had been listening as well. "That could work" Jefferson said. We went off to prepare. Romeo would pretend to kidnap me and I knew my mother would come to safe me. She would take guards with her, but Jefferson would take care of them.

The next day Romeo and I were in the room of the highest tower, the place where the final battle would happen. Jefferson was with the guards, ready to fight. We waited for my mother to come and so she did.


End file.
